Secrets
by Estrella of the Moon
Summary: With her death, Marishka took a part of Dracula with her. This story goes into detail of Marishka and Dracula's relationship and their ties with Van Helsing. Please read!
1. Default Chapter

Well, here it goes. My first fanfic………………. Sorry, I was lost in my own world again. 

Rating: PG-13 for eventual language, violence, angst and some sexuality (debating on it)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own anything and no I will not get over it.  
PLEASE READ: To prevent any suspicion of plagiarism, I apologize in advance if any names of titles have been used before. I have not begun reading any fan fiction stories until recently and I wrote this story awhile back.

_Chapter One  
__Angel of Darkness_

_The Darkness was overwhelming. It was always the blackness of night, the chill that came without breeze, creeping into her skin and making her feel hollow inside. What once terrified her was now her refuge. Amongst the creatures of the night would she forever remain, separated from the rest of humanity. Here, visible by moonlight yet cloaked in the blackness of night, is where she truly felt alive. Tonight, like countless others, a vampire bride sought her victim._

_Quietly, she walked towards the cottage, drawn towards the sound of heartbeats from within. Soundlessly, the vampire leapt onto the roof to wait for the opportune moment._

_Not long after, a small child emerged and made his way to retrieve water from the well. Running her tongue over her unnatural sharp teeth, she jumped from her hiding spot and followed. While, the vampire bride made ready to strike she unintentionally tripped on a branch. Before she could react, the child spun around, meeting her gaze with terror._

_Switching tactics, the vampire walked forward while beckoning the young buy to her. "Come now, come sweet child. Do not be afraid I am here now." Her voice, masked in a motherly tone, came out no longer than a whisper yet cut through the air like ice._

_Mesmerized, the affectionate boy ran to her arms, hungry for the love that she seemed to give but incapable to feel. "Tell me child, why do you weep?" Indeed, the boy was crying for he was so deeply touched by the attention he was receiving._

_A loving embrace from one who appeared in the form of an angel and a demonic fire in her deceptive eyes._

_"Hush now. I am here for you." Rocking the child to her breast, the boy gave her a look of adoration. Returning the gesture, the vampire leant down and planted a gentle kiss on his throat. The boy smiled and nuzzled closer to her chest. Lifting a delicate hand, the child reached over to clasp her jeweled hand in his own. Smiling, she caressed his neck until the boys breathing slowed. Glancing at his face, she smiled to find that he had fallen asleep. Her smile shattered the image of the beautiful woman into a hideous monster as her canines distended and her eyes change into the color of the flames in hell. With a growl, she fastened herself to the boys neck and shivered as the first mouthful of blood rushed into her mouth._

_Beneath her, the child awoke as the teeth pierced his flesh. For a brief moment he looked into her eyes and she could see his hurt from betrayal. Betrayal from his angel who pretended to love him, and the agony of the thought he would never be with her again._

_Once he drew his last breath, the bride slit both his wrists and drained every ounce of blood from his small body._

_Satisfied, she dropped the corpse and gazed into the stars. Behind this mask of an angel with her silky hair, soft, pale skin and lovely eyes dwelled a demon. Using her beauty as her power, she was able to seduce others to her will. Through her deliberate voluptuousness, she was a temptress among women, a fiery siren of the devil. This was why she had been sired._

_Shrieking with triumph, she took flight, her white gown becoming leathery wings. As she flew into the starry night, she felt someone beckoning her. The voice who belonged to her lover, Master, and Maker._

_ Dracula._


	2. As Dead As I

Sorry this took awhile. Originally I had everything planned out but I have this huge problem with changing my mind 50 times before making a decision! Once again please review because I won't keep writing if I don't get a response. ) 

Special thanks to: Verona Dracula and my boyfriend!  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything………………

( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )( )

_Chapter Two  
As Dead As I_

Taking her human form, Marishka landed soundlessly in the great hall of the castle. A rotten smell came to her nose from one of the torture chambers while a woman's agonized scream shattered the silence. Tossing her hair back in annoyance, she marched towards the chamber to find none other than Aleera, whipping and beating a young girl who looked to be no more than nineteen years of age.

"Keep it down, will you? She is becoming a nuisance!" Marishka hissed at the younger bride. Aleera's child like giggle echoed around the room as she gave the chained girl one last beating before leaping out the window.

Her good mood now spoiled, Marishka made her way up to her room, occasionally looking back to see if Aleera was trying to sneak up behind her.

Castle Dracula was an enormous fortress. Seeming to be carved from the mountains themselves, Marishka could find much in common with her "home." Like her heart, the castle held nothing alive inside of it. Like her, it's appearance both allured and repulsed those who look upon it (though no one had ever seen the fortress). Like her soul, the castle was lost in a place that could not be retrieved or found.

_Yes, this is exactly the type of home a vampire should have_.

Lost in her thoughts she had not noticed she had reached her room. Upon entering, a sudden chill alerted her that she was not alone.

Dropping from the ceiling, Count Dracula landed soundlessly on the marble floor, hands regally behind his back.

For a moment neither of them spoke, the tension so thick it was nearly suffocating. Then with a amused smile on his loathsome face, Count Dracula broke the silence.

"Still going out without permission, _love_?

Marishka gritted her teeth but obediently bowed her head, appearing submissive. "Yes my lord." For a moment, his eyes flashed dangerously but disappeared as he continued with his cheery, false tone. "And why, my darling. Why do you continue to do so even after what happened the last time? You are testing my patience Marishka, and I know you do not want that." As he began to pace the floor, Marishka did her best to keep down the sob rising in her throat.

_Horrible memories washed over her, each one ripping out a piece of her heart as they played out for her inner eye. It all seemed so real again. The full moon. His face. The wonderful feeling of being wanted. His pain. Her submission. Their loving. Then, a shadow passing over the moon. Fear. Panic. Dracula's face. The emotions in those hypnotic eyes, she had never seen them before._

Silently, a single red tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the floor. No, she thought to him, I never want it to happen again. Dracula immediately stopped his pacing. Coming to a halt in front of her, he reached out his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Marishka stiffened at his touch, not wanting to give in so easily. Luckily, Vlad took no notice of this and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I love you."

No, her mind screamed, that's a lie! Meeting his gaze she was shocked to see the love and tenderness in his eyes. As he kissed her mouth softly, her thoughts were in turmoil.

_No man who owns three women can truly know love!_

As he continued to nuzzle her neck, he lowered them both to the bed.

_His love for you is gone Marishka. It left when Verona came here_.

His kisses became more insistent as he lay down on top of her, licking and biting at her neck.

_Is this display really for you? Who else has he done this with today? Aleera? Verona?_

Marishka felt hurt as she considered this. Vladislaus, noticed her pain and immediately was concerned. "What is wrong, princess?" Rage instantly replaced the hurt as Marishka threw Vladislaus off her and made for the door.

"Marishka!" She could not help but turn at the anguish in his voice as he called out to her. Seeing his hurt expression, she could almost see Vladislaus Valerious, the man whom she loved and had loved her in return. _But that is over now. Let him have a taste of what I have felt for him nearly two-hundred years._

Marishka felt her face harden and her eyes grow cold. "Your love, Vladislaus, is as dead as I." With that she exited, bumping into Aleera on the way out. "Your wish is granted Aleera, he is yours now." Aleera grinned triumphantly as Marishka shoved pass her, knowing just she could do to make her Master happy……

Okay. Well that's it for now. Again sorry it took so long. Please review so I can continue. What do you think Marishka was remembering? What relationship did she and Vlad have? O the suspense….. (In case anyone was wondering, no I don't plan on making vlad a softy. The only time he is like this is when he is around Marishka and eventually you will understand why )


	3. Surprises, they just keep coming

I'm really sorry that it takes me so long to update. But believe me, I'll do updates sooner now. Well, hope you like!

_Chapter 3  
__Surprises, they just keep coming..._

Marishka flew down the deserted corridors, refusing to look back in case Dracula was behind her. Slowing down, she turned down the hallway that led to another one of her chambers. Stopping dead, she sniffed the air. One of her sisters were close by. It was Verona.

_Owhat a pleasant surprise to see thebitch coming._

Words could not describe Marishka's loathing for the other bride. Everything was _her _fault. It had all stemmed from Verona's arrival; the screaming, the pain, the deception, the hate. All from her. All Verona.

Seeing Marishka, Verona regarded her with cold, bottomless eyes. Much like their Master's eyes. In fact, much of Verona's appearance resembled their Master. The black hair, cheekbones, high nose...

It was no wonder why the Master had chosen this one.

Verona filled the elegance and sophisticated beauty that Marishka lacked. Not that Marishka wanted any of it anyways. Marishka's family derived from the Beria tribe; gypsies who women read palms and whose people became dancers and musicians. As a child, Marishka's time in street performing was making too little money for the ten mouths that had to be fed. As a resolution to this problem, her parents obliged to send Marishka to Valerious Manor as a servant.

It was the worst mistake ever made for their daughter.

"What are you staring at?"

Marishka glared daggers at Verona's condescending tone.

"Have you upset _my _Master again, Marishka?"

Silence.

"Answer me when I speak to you!"

Marishka screamed and lunged at her Verona. With one clawed hand, she struck Verona in the face, the blood gushing out the deep gash.

Without another word, Verona materialized into dust particles before her. Marishka watched with satisfaction as the dust floated towards where Dracula and Aleera were. Licking Verona's blood of her fingers, Marishka made her way inside her bedchamber. Feeling suddenly exhausted, She glanced at the window to see the first rays of sunlight illuminating the horizon. Climbing into her coffin, Marishka pulled the lid over and let sleep take her. It was then she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and icy kisses down her neck.

"I don't want to be alone tonight my love..."

Well pleaz review! You have no idea how much it helps me! Again sorry it took so long it wont happen again :D


	4. Childhood

_Marishka's POV_

_I'm not sure if I can remember when it all really started, our infatuation for each other that is. I call it an infatuation because I no longer know what it means to love. That feeling has been alien to me for some centuries now. But I suppose it can go all the way back to when we were children. _

_Valerious the Elder was a very powerful man for his time, yet he made many enemies with his native peoples'. At the time when I was about three, Transylvania was attacked by the Christian Crusaders. It became evident to Valerious that in order to protect his lands, he would have to convert to Christianity and establish it as the primary religion of our land. My mother and I were both full gypsy, as were many of the people living in that town. When Valerious declared that our ways would no longer allowed to be practiced, many accused him of betraying the blood that ran through his very veins, for he inherited gypsy blood from his father. My mother herself, refused to give up her "demonic" practices, as they called it, and told me to not lose them as well. _

_I have no knowledge exactly how it happened, or who was responsible. All I remember is that it was a very dark night, and unbearably cold. My mother wrapped me up in blankets and drew me close to her, keeping me safe from the biting winds that blow in through the flaps in our tent. Sometime during the night, I felt my mother's warmth leave my side. When I woke up I found myself alone, the flaps of the tent torn apart and left in shreds on the ground. It is one thing for any person to feel scared, but I was very small and I not only felt panic but hysteria. As I ran out of the tent, barefoot and crying, I sprinted to town screaming out for my mother. Some who were close by looked at me with puzzlement, with sadness, with amusement, yet not one of these people helped me. _

_When I reached the town square I ran from door to door, begging for someone to find my mother, to reveal where she was. All my efforts were in vain, for even those who bothered to answer the door held the same indifference as those watching me from the dirt road. Crying in pain I fled the town square, in the direction of Valerious Manor. This was my last hope. My mother was a slave for the Valerious family, and it was the only place she could be. Yet if she had come here, why did she not tell me? Why did she not wake me and leave me with Rosamund like always?_

_Making my way through the forest, I was headed for the back door that the stable hands were when I felt myself collide with another body. As I fell to the floor, my crying ceased as feelings of surprise took their place. Looking over to the unfortunate one I had crashed into, I was met with the most handsome face. The boy had raven black hair, and firm tanned skin. His face shown all the curves of masculinity and his eyes were hypnotizing. He was much older than me that much was for certain. And judging by his height when he stood, he couldn't have been less than fourteen years of age. _

_When he looked down at me, he smiled apologetically and gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, I didn't see you coming. Normally there is no one back here and my brother and I were playing, you see." Offering me his hand, I gingerly took it and hastily tried to hide my tears. However, he was much quicker in noticing them than I could prevent it. _

"_What is wrong? Don't cry… I'm sorry if I hurt you, I did not mean to." With this he pulled me into a hug, and hungry for comfort I took it. As my body shook with sobs, he shushed me gently while rocking me back and forth. I had never been touched by a man, due to the lack of a father, and I most certainly had never been held before by one so intimately. It was as if in that moment, I felt the same security I had only ever felt with my mother, the same love and tenderness she showed me which I was being given to by this beautiful stranger. As my sobs died down, he smiled at me, a smile that reached his warm eyes and made them sparkle. He then hoisted me up and carried me to the kitchen, where the cook made me a warm bowl of soup and set me down by the fire. That morning, I spent it with this kind, handsome boy, who introduced himself as Vladislaus Dragulia Valerious. I did not realize it then that this was the boy who would take over Transylvania one day, who would become the hero of every battle, the object of every woman's desire, and the envy of his siblings. I never saw him from that perspective. To me, he has always been just Vlad. It was this simplicity that allowed us to confide in one another. For some time, it was Vlad who would confess more to me, for my age provided that I had very little troubles. Yet when I was older, and was a servant for the Valerious Manor, our bond grew closer as we became inseparable. Had his father found out, we both would have been severely punished, so to prevent this we met in secret and talked and laughed and wrestled together._

_Vladislaus was my best friend. He cared for me, and I for him. I was the only person who never expected anything from him, I merely accepted him for who he was; which to me was perfect. When his father beat him, I would hold him as he cried for hours. When his mother would ridicule him, I made sure to place a rat in her room. He dealt with so much pressure, for so much was expected from him, and I knew in my heart the responsibility would drive him mad. And mad he did become. At times he would become so angry with himself or his father that I became the person he would unleash his pent up emotions on. Several times he would hit me or scream incoherent words until I broke down into sobs. Upon seeing my tears, his eyes would soften and he would hold me and beg for forgiveness. He need not ask for it, for I always forgave him. I simply could not hate him, for my love for him was so much stronger. Yes, it was love then I suppose; a love that consumed us and would eventually lead us to our downfall._

_Yet it wasn't until his father sent him away to the Vatican that I learned what became of my mother. Because of her beliefs and her refusal to give them up, she had been kidnapped and raped in the forest. When she could no longer stand, they took a knife and peeled off every inch of skin on her body before dumping her carcass into the river. This account was given to me by no other that Valerious the Elder himself, who felt that at eleven years old, I would be better at coping with the news. _

_He was wrong with this of course, and for two months I went through serious depression. I ate little and sleep was scarce. Many times I collapsed while working and with Vlad gone, I felt lonelier than I had the day I lost my mother._

_When I turned fifteen, Vlad returned from the Vatican and he did not return alone. With him he brought a very handsome Gabriel Van Helsing whom he had become close to while at the Vatican._

_It was the beginning of then end for us all……_

"I don't want to be alone again tonight my love."

"Really? Now that sounds like a personal problem."

"Marishka, half of the problems we have stem from you and your stubbornness. If you were not so proud things could run much more smoothly."

"My stubbornness is nothing compared to your arrogance and jealousy. That is your biggest fault. Thousands have died because your pride would not allow you to forgive someone four hundred years ago……"

"You were my-"

"I WAS NEVER YOURS!!! YOU HAD A WIFE!"

Her voice came out as a roar and caused the very walls to shake. Yes, she had hurt him and yes they were damned because of her. Marishka was at the breaking point-no she had been at the breaking point many times, this was just an extreme breaking point. If Dracula really loved her, he would kill her and put her sufferings to rest. Immortality was worse than death. She felt no joy, no pain of any kind. The only emotions she could obtain were from those she killed, and at times killing was the only thing that made her feel alive.

Dracula stared at her hard. Without a word he got out of the coffin and made his way to the door.

Upon reaching it, he turned to look at her and she almost gasped at what she saw. His eyes were ice blue and he wore the same expression that he used when killing his victims. Hatred was powerfully present in his eyes and when he spoke his words were dripping with malice, "I will no longer attempt to treat you with any more regard than a common whore. Whether or not you like me I care not, but you are my_ property. _You will do exactly as I say and if you don't, I will hurt you until your very eyes bleed. It is time you learned your place and recognize that I am your Master. Now come here."

He had a smug look on his face that made her want to slap yet she complied with what he said. When she reached him, he seized her neck and ripped her throat savagely, lapping on the blood gushing from her jugular. She screamed in agony, which only made him dig deeper into her throat. As the room began to fade to black, Marishka let out one word.

"Van Helsing."

Miles away in London, Van Helsing awoke drenched in sweat, shuddering at the nightmare he had of a demon and a beautiful woman with blonde hair and brown eyes calling out his name………………

Yeaaaaaa I noe what u guys are thinking, 'this girl is a procrastinator she waits years for updates'. I was actually gonna just discontinue the story for awhile coz I hit writers block but then it suddenly came to me so I just started writing. Ive already written the next chapter but I haven't typed it yet so stay tuned for that. Reviews por favor!!!!! lol


	5. Home

Yeaaaaa boyz and gurlz the adventure continues…… I will be experimenting with different viewpoints to add more depth to the story. One viewpoint all the time is a little boring. Reviewz pleez!!!! Haha

Disclaimer: I don't own van hesling but I own this story so pleez don't sue.

_Transylvania, 1458 _

_Dracula POV_

_Making our way over the mountains I looked down to see a village nestled in the valley miles below. I was finally home. Leaning my head out the window, I could make out the imposing building of Valerious Manor. Suddenly I felt butterflies and m hands began to tremble slightly. It's been six years. Six years since I last saw her. How different did she look now? Without I doubt I know she must have grown more beautiful for she always was. Turning to my friend with a smile I watched with amusement as he avoided looking out the window of the carriage. _

"_Lean over here Gabriel and take a look of the view." Chuckling under my breath, I watched as he eagerly shook his head. "There's no need Vlad I can see perfectly fine from here."_

"_Now, now don't tell me! Could it be that the great Gabriel Van Helsing is afraid of heights! The same man who took out a bear and wrestled a wild panther and was at the top of all his studies, not to mention a favorite among the priests, at church! Oh, I expected a much more complex weakness than that!"_

"_Laugh while you can Vladislaus, but when it comes time for you to muster up your courage to confess your love to that girl of yours you had better hold your tongue!"_

_At this, I did cease my laughter. Pretending to be cross, I turned my back to him and averted my gaze to the scenery. This was futile for soon I broke into laughter as did he. Gabriel did have a point. There was no way I would be able to tell Marishka how much I loved her. And even if I did tell her, there is so many factors concerning her inferiority and my position for the crown that I doubt it would ever be approved by my father. Not that anything ever was approved by him, but it was always worth a try. _

_As the carriage drew closer to Vaseria, Gabriel glanced out the window and gasped at the Manor._

"_Is that where you live?!" he exclaimed. Feeling a little embarrassed I nodded. "Yes but it's really not that much of a palace, it's more of a home." _

_Gabriel turned to me with raised eyebrows, "Oh yes, a house with about sixty rooms am I right? I grew about in an orphanage with seven kids to each bed; don't argue with me about homes!" Then laughing he turned his attention back to the window. I knew Gabriel had a much rougher childhood than I had but that's not what bothered me. What bothered me was that Gabriel knew nothing of his parents and no one else at the Vatican was ever able to figure it out either. It seemed strange that no history of his family was ever to be found or where he was born. It also didn't help that Gabriel could not recall his life past the age of five. Perhaps this and other mysterious qualities are what drew me to Gabriel so powerfully….._

"_So, when do I get to meet the lovely Marishka?"_

"_You won't."_

"_Scared I might steal her from you?"_

"_Oh yes, absolutely terrified."_

_Gabriel laughed heartily, "I knew it. No one can resist my charms. Expect a wedding in no less than four months Vlad."_

_Lunging at him, we gave a hoot in surprise before we both wrestled; our size and strength equally matched. Suddenly, we both hit our heads with a thud as the carriage came to an abrupt halt and the door was opened. Quickly brushing myself off, I exited and was met by my father. Bowing with respect I greeted him as well as introducing Gabriel. His eyes that seem to search for disapproval actually looked at me with warmth and he embraced for the first time in many years. "Welcome home, my son. I hope what you learned at the Vatican will teach you to become a most powerful and religious ruler."_

_I smiled at my father and thanked him whole heartedly. As Gabriel and I entered the Manor I tried to look for Marishka as best I could without making it too obvious. It would not surprise me if I did not recognize her for she would be fifteen now and not the little girl I was accustomed to. _

"_My lord, may I see you and your guest to his room?" A servant asked. Consenting to this, we made our way through the endless corridors and the climbed the stairs that seemed to have no end._

_It was good to be home._

_Upon reaching his room, I opened the door for us both, only to be rocketed backwards and someone tackled me. Looking up in bewilderment at my attacker, I was met with brown pools of brown for eyes, a head of blonde hair, and the most tempting mouth I've yet to see. _

"_Vladislaus! I missed you!" Marishka exclaimed in that loud voice that matches her wild personality. Helping me up, she turned and bowed politely to Gabriel. Gabriel had a look of approval in his eyes and I saw him examine my Marishka. Looking to me slyly, he said, "So this must be the beautiful Marishka. Vladislaus spoke of you often and how wonderful you are-"_

"_That will do Gabriel. Now let me help you settle in." I cut in quickly, looking at Gabriel with a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. How could he be so bold? Marishka looked back and forth between the two of us and laughed._

"_Well in any case, I'll unpack your things. That is my job after all no matter how familiar I am with you Vlad."_

_As she reached down to take the bag from my hand, our fingers touched slightly and I felt as though a shock had gone through me. Looking at her face, I saw she too was startled by it and her cheeks darkened considerably. I smiled inside. If she was affected by it as much as I was, perhaps she shares the same feelings as I do. And there may be a chance she just might** love** me….._

_I felt a nudge in my side and turned to see Gabriel smirking at me. Nudging him with more force, I tried to escape his grin but only succeeded in tripping over the carpet and falling to the floor. Soon, we all dissolved into hysterical laughter and Marishka leaned over to help me up. Smirking at her mischievously, I grabbed her hand and pulled her down ….right on top of me. For a moment, nobody spoke. As I stared into her eyes I could feel her heart begin to beat faster and she licked her lips nervously, drawing my attention to their fullness. How I longer to kiss her, to bury my fingers into her hair, to trace her face….._

_And I might have done just that, had a knock on the door caused her to roll off me hurriedly. Another servant entered with a message saying that my father requested our presence for dinner. Nodding to the servant, she was soon dismissed. _

_Noticing the awkwardness that followed, Gabriel clapped his hands together enthusiastically and said, "Well I certainly am famished. Shall we head down?"_

_Not trusting myself to speak I smiled and Marishka did the same before leaving. Once alone in the hall, Gabriel turned to me a teasing glint in his eyes._

"_Oh Vlady, for a moment I thought you had it in there. I could see my chances of winning her over slipping away. Lucky fate is on my side."_

"_Lucky it was a servant at the door at not my father for he would have been most angry indeed," I replied. Together we made our way towards the dining hall in silence, my mind consumed with thoughts of her warm body on mine, our lips just a kiss away from each other…….._

Dracula woke up and leaped from the ceiling and landed effortlessly on the floor. Pacing around his chamber, he wondered why he was getting these flashbacks now….

'Probably from the guilt. Marishka possess that kind of power over me.' He and Marishka were both too stubborn to express their true love for each other, which complicated things severely.

Leaning against the wall, Dracula sighed.

"My Marishka, if only I had loved you sooner we could have saved the love we have than go through the agony of losing our love over an eternity of time……."

Yeaa that's it. Im done. For now, that is. Stay tuned for more. In case u hadn't noticed im explaining past and present at the same time. Review por favor!!


End file.
